


Sinner, no saint

by ottergirl



Series: Sinners [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl
Summary: Written for fantasticbeasts_kinkmeme at DW. Prompt: Grindelwald!Graves/Newt - non-con during interrogation scene.It's a shame he'll have to order Newt Scamander's execution soon. In the meantime, Gellert will take what pleasures he can.





	

The young man did not look at him. Gellert expected that. It amused him that even trying so hard to convince the court of the harmlessness of his creatures, he had looked at Ms. Goldstein and nowhere else, as though she was the only one in the room worth speaking to, as though she was the only one who might understand. Graves had been fond of Ms. Goldstein. Gellert could see something in her, a bit of pluck, he supposed, that might someday be put to good use. A young woman who cared too much, a man who saw some sort of value in a trunk full of ugly, absurd creatures: why would they not be drawn to one another?

He used the creatures against him, of course. No use in trying to exploit an uncertain bond when it was already clear how much Scamander loved his animals.

"They won't come to any harm," he reassured him, reaching out to touch his face, to hush him when he stumbled badly down to his knees, opening his mouth to stammer out another plea for their safety. Gellert forestalled him, tracing a thumb across his lips. "They're under my care now, Mr. Scamander, do you understand? And your cooperation helps them. It buys my goodwill." He brushed at some of the hair that fell over Scamander's forehead and said again, gently, "Do you understand?"

The young man blinked several times, rapidly, and nodded. His eyes were on Gellert's knee. He seemed frozen, strangely like a beast himself, like an animal caught in a trap, fearing and yearning towards the hand that reaches to free it. "I think I do. Yes."

"Good. Come here." His grip in Scamander's hair was firm, not painful.

The young man's face was feverish under the charming sprinkle of freckles, his lips stretched sweetly, taking his cock, his desperation evident in the way he worked himself up and down, swallowed him into the wet heat of his mouth over and over, as though--Gellert chuckled to himself, wondering, in his school days had he--? And then he thought again, _had he_ , with--

Rage darkened in him, his fingers tightened on the nape of Scamander's neck, he held him down and thrust his hips cruelly until he felt and heard him choke. He wanted to use him, the sorry fool, wanted to see despair in his eyes which met his only in darting glances, wanted him to know that everything he loved was in Gellert's hands and he would use it to break him over and over if he dared think-- _dared_ think that Albus saw in him what he'd seen in Gellert--

But then he remembered Graves and let the rage cool, let his fingers loosen, murmured, "It's all right," and pushed his hands into Scamander's hair, Graves' strong, capable hands, his blunt fingernails light against the young man's scalp, his touch gentling as he felt him trembling. Was it fear? He never had seemed very afraid, not for himself, at least. Gellert stroked the nape of his neck as he sucked him and wondered how long he'd gone without the touch of another person, another human being. Men like him were so easy to hurt, there were a million things that could do it. Loneliness was enough. War was enough. His mind ran back over everything he'd read about him while he jerked his hips up steadily to fuck his mouth.

Scamander pulled back. Gellert let him, his hand resting loosely over his neck as his cock slid heavily from his mouth and Scamander bent gasping against his knee. "I know," Gellert told him, stroking a thumb across his jaw, speaking mindless comfort, "I know, it's almost too much, isn't it? It's been a long time for you, I think. But you do have a talent for it."

Scamander looked up. Careful, he told himself, as the young man met his eyes and held his gaze for a second or two longer than he had at any point before.

"Get up." He pulled Scamander to his feet and jerked the blue coat from his shoulders.

He magicked the chains around his wrists again before bending him forward over his desk. It was expedient, this way, and now Scamander could avoid his gaze all he wanted, could shut his eyes and bite back gasps at the blunt pressure that invaded his insides. Gellert pitied him enough to slick his cock before he took him, but that was all. He pinned Scamander by a hand on the nape of his neck and fucked him steadily and hard, enjoying the tight grip of his ass, the lithe and youthful body under his. A shame, really a shame that his execution would have to be ordered soon before something else happened to disrupt his plans, but maybe they'd have more time together before then. He ran a hand appreciatively over the young man's lean hip and the curve of his ass cheek, and in the back of his mind he decided Albus might be forgiven, after all, if he'd indulged in this.

He leaned into him as he came, his hand tightening at the nape of his neck, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Scamander jerked under him once and then was still. His eyes were indeed closed, and his face was pale now rather than flushed. Gellert made sure he was finished before pulling out of him, giving a leisurely wave of his wand to magic the young man's clothes into place again. He didn't bother to clean him up. Let him go back to his cell with Gellert's seed dripping down his thighs; perhaps his friends would smell it on him. It calmed him somewhat to think of him stained and used.

He stepped back and watched Scamander takes several deep breaths before straightening himself upright. He could see the effort it cost him to turn and face him, to look him in the eye.

"My animals?"

Gellert nodded. "They'll be fine. For now." He smiled and brushed Scamander's cheek with his knuckles. "Let's revisit the question tomorrow."

*

This time, Tina and Jacob didn't leave him alone in his corner. They buttressed him, one on either side. Jacob blew out a breath as he sat back against the bars, his shoulder wedged firmly against Newt's. Tina curled her legs underneath her and rested a careful hand on his forearm. He'd thought his skin would not stop crawling, he'd thought he'd never want to be touched again. But this was--this was different. He felt himself relaxing fractionally, inifinitesimally.

Tina broke the silence, minutes or hours later. "He wasn't like this before," she said sadly.

"No," Newt answered her slowly, thinking of what he'd seen in Graves' eyes. "I really believe he wasn't."


End file.
